


Besos

by Mizuki_chan12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SanUso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_chan12/pseuds/Mizuki_chan12
Summary: Sanji y Usopp, como la pareja que eran, amaban besarse, aunque cada uno tenía sus situaciones favoritas para besar al otro.





	Besos

Amargo y con un fuerte sabor a tabaco, así era como sabían los besos de Sanji. Usopp no era fumador, no le encontraba lo atractivo y, hasta cierto punto, le desagradaba la dependencia que terminaban desarrollando las personas por aquella pequeña tira de papel enrollado. A pesar de eso, no podía negar que adoraba besar y ser besado por los labios de Sanji, podía considerarlo casi como la dependencia que tenía el rubio por los cigarrillos, como si la nicotina que estos contenían fuera transferida al cocinero e hicieran que no pudiera parar de probarlos una y otra vez.

Por su parte, Sanji pensaba que los besos de Usopp sabían agridulces, una mezcla de sabores que hacían que su piel se erizase y su día mejorase completamente, mejor que el efecto de cualquier cigarrillo que haya probado a lo largo de su vida, era una sensación inefable, casi etérea de la cual nunca se hartaría.

Ambos eran adictos a los labios del otro, pero claro está que tenían sus momentos favoritos para besarse. Sanji amaba besarlo por sorpresa, cuando el moreno estaba concentrado inventando nuevas armas o haciendo uno de sus experimentos en la cocina del Sunny, y tampoco era necesario besarlo en los labios, besarle en la nuca, en la nariz o en la mejilla resultaba igual de satisfactorio.

Por su parte, Usopp adoraba los besos que se daban antes de dormir, ese momento cuando ambos estaban ya agotados por el transcurso del día y se encontraban acostados en la misma cama o hamaca, a punto de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Ahí, entre la armonía y la calma que solo les podía brindar la noche, era cuando Sanji lo trataba con más delicadeza que de costumbre, cuando lo tocaba como si estuviera hecho de la porcelana más fina y tuviese miedo de romperlo, y cuando los besos tomaban ese dulce matiz que lo embriagaban, deseando poder estar siempre en los brazos del otro.

Si bien ninguno coincidía en cuál era su situación favorita para besarse, ambos estaban de acuerdo en cuál era la que más odiaban: cuando debían separarse en medio de una pelea.

En ese momento no había tiempo para los besos castos y con delicadeza, estos se volvían demandantes y apasionados pues no sabían cuándo podrían volver a verse, o si podrían hacerlo siquiera con vida, solo podían confiar en la fuerza y la astucia del otro y desearle lo mejor.

En estos instantes Usopp se encontraba esperando sentado en la cubierta, acababan de tener una pelea algo difícil y Sanji había resultado bastante herido.

─¿Sigues preocupado? Ya quita esa cara.

─¡Zoro! ¿Tú no deberías estar acostado en la enfermería? Además, te quitaste las vendas.

─Son solo unos cuantos rasguños, no son nada importante. Además, las vendas me quitan movilidad para mover mis espadas.

─Estoy seguro de que Chopper no estaría muy de acuerdo... ─murmuró el narigón.

─Ya quita esa cara, Usopp. ─Se recargó en la barandilla del Sunny─, ya casi le terminan de curar las heridas al cejas de sushi.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño ante del apodo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de esos dos. 

─Quedó muy herido, no me puedes pedir que no me preocupe.

─Tú también estás herido, ¿no te rompiste la nariz en la batalla?

─Ya me ha pasado antes.

─Y él ya se ha roto un par de costillas antes ─comentó con sorna para luego ponerse serio─. Escucha, no le vayas a decir a nadie lo que te voy a decir, pero Sanji es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que me gustaría reconocer, así que estas heridas no son nada. Estará como nuevo en unos cuantos días, ¿de acuerdo? ─Y se fue tan rápido como había llegado, posiblemente a tomar algo de sake de la cocina, aprovechando la ausencia del cocinero, o por lo menos eso teorizó Usopp.

Seguía un poco inquieto, pero no podía negar que las palabras del espadachín lo habían tranquilizado un poco, por lo que solo quedaba intentar distraer su mente mientras Chopper terminaba de hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Sanji salió finalmente de la enfermería, al final sus heridas parecían más graves de lo que realmente eran, solo necesitaba reposar un poco y estaría como nuevo.

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina cuando observó que Usopp se encontraba viendo el mar recargado en la barandilla, se veía pensativo. Sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente por detrás y, cuando estuvo a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana, lo abrazó, haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara.

─Sanji ─Se volteó─, ¿ya te sientes mejor? ¿no te duele demasiado?

Rio levemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla. 

─Tranquilízate Usopp, se necesita más que un par de golpes para derrotarme.

─Fueron más que "un par de golpes".

─¿Te duele mucho? ─preguntó, dando por finalizado el tema.

─Ya no, Chopper es un buen médico.

─Me había dicho que te rompieron la nariz, si tuviera a ese bastardo en frente de mi... ─murmuró sintiendo como la ira corría por sus venas, intentando encender un cigarrillo en busca de su preciada nicotina.

─Tranquilízate, Sanji, ya le he derrotado. El tipo era fuerte, pero nada que ¡yo, el gran Usopp, no pudiera resolver!

El cocinero sonrió con ternura mientras veía a su pareja, amaba esas exageraciones y los aires de grandeza que se daba a menudo, lo hacía ver increíblemente adorable a sus ojos. Sin pensárselo más guardó el cigarrillo en su paquete y acercó su rostro al del moreno. 

─Usopp... ─murmuró levemente sobre sus labios antes de aventurarse a besarlos. Usopp correspondió tímidamente mientras colocaba sus manos temblorosas en la nuca del rubio y este lo tomaba de las caderas.

_Un beso de reencuentro,_ ese sin duda alguna estaba entre los primeros puestos de sus momentos favoritos.

Sí, ambos tenían diferentes momentos favoritos para besarse, pero siempre estaban deseosos de poder encontrarse de nuevo y poder juntar sus labios una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia ya ha sido publicada con anterioridad en mi cuenta de fanfiction y en Wattpad, es mi primera historia en esta plataforma. Espero que le haya gustado.


End file.
